Another Half-Blood! but from where?
by SHUT THIS DOWN
Summary: Skyler has a good life until a turn of events happens with a certain someone. When she figures out shes a demigod she still seems different. She feels magic running through her veins but she doesn't understand at all. I'm not good at summary but read please. (There will be some Kane Chronicles too.)


**A/N:Hey guys please this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it but I do accept criticism just don't be harsh. Please keep reading and review I will try to update everyday.**

Chapter one

"Hey can I borrow a pencil ...?" with a look of confusion on his face and I realized that he didn't know my name and I didn't know his so were even.

I didn't really care about that I was always different and quiet so no one really noticed me at all, but I never really minded.

"Sure. Plus my name is Skyler if you didn't know." I said with some sarcasm.

"Oh. Well my name is Fabian if you didn't know." Fabian said trying to say it with sarcasm but didn't really work.

I was getting Fabian and of coarse not even the simplest things could go right for me. As soon as I opened my backpack one of my dumb shoes came out. It was weird and I knew he was going to ask what's with the shoe.

"Your shoe fell out." Fabian said with a small smirk.

"I know captain obvious" I muttered.

I gave him the pencil he asked for and then got my shoe and put it back in my backpack.

"Um. Why do you have heels?" Fabian said.

Yes! Happy dance time. Wait now I have to answer him well isn't that grand.

"My mom wants me to go to this party with her friends son and I have to go. Last week she covered for me when I accidently broke my stepdad watch. Now I owe her and this is kind of a blind date. That's why I have heels in my bag." I said with and annoyed face.

"Ok." Fabian said getting the message that I didn't feel like talking with him or anyone. that didn't stop the teacher from asking one of the most dumbest question that is always repeated.

"Miss Skyler what career do you want to have?" said the most teacher hated in the school and I realize now why.

"I don't know ." I said with just enough will power not to punch her face.

"Please miss Skyler read three of your choices of careers that were suggested to you." said like she was trying to make me go on an outrage.

"Ok meteorologist, archaeologist, and a pilot is that enough ." I said with a lot of sarcasm.

Well I hope she didn't notice that it was sarcasm that would be another detention I didn't wouldn't really help at home. Before could say anything the bell rang.

_Ding. Ding ._

I escaped as fast as I could when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Have a nice time at your party." Fabian said and I could hear a little sarcasm from him.

"Thanks." I said.

If your wondering why because I think someone noticed me for once and I was ok with that. I usually ignore people but Fabian is different and that's pretty hard to find when you're different from people.

As soon I got outside I headed toward the my moms so we would go to the salon to get hair done. Also to change their so I wouldn't mess up my hair while I changed into my dress. I didn't plan this at all it was all my moms doing.

"So Skyler are you excited for the dance?" my mom said with some much excitement.

It was hard to say no because I didn't want to burst her bubble so I said a plain "yes".

"Yeah mom." I said some excitement to keep my mom happy.

I would usually tell my mom what I did at school ,but with the incident I didn't want to risk it so I keep quiet. It was pretty awkward but we made it to the salon and my mom got excited again.

"So mom what are they going to do to my hair?" I said a little frighten.

"Calm down Skylar you first have to change. Go get your shoes and I'll get your dress ok." my mom said.

I went to get my shoes and met my mom back in the salon. She handed me the dress and sent me to the room in the back to change. As soon as I came out in my dress I felt different. I have never worn a dress to a dance also I haven't gone to a dance either with people my age. Did my mom care? no she didn't.

"Oh my gosh. Skyler you look beautiful, come over here." my mom said.

"I looked weird." I muttered as came over to my mom.

"This is your hair dresser and make-up artist Marissa," my mom said.

"Hey Skyler." Marissa said as I was a mess and needed a lot of help.

I always have a comeback.

"Hey aren't you the make-up artist that got fired for making an actors look like a clown." I said with a smile of sarcasm.

That got her angry for a second but she cooled down unfortunately.

"Well she seems chirpy." Marissa said to my mom.

My mom shot me a look to shut up. So I did so I wouldn't get in trouble again for being rude. I went to go sit down and Marissa started working on my hair. She kept pulling my hair which really hurt to get back at me for being rude. In the end she did a pretty good job and started doing my make-up which involved plucking my eyebrows. I almost punched Marissa in the face at the first pluck but I made it through . I thought we were done when my mom saw my nails (which were perfectly fine) made get a manicure and a pedicure. I didn't even know what they were before that day but know I do and I hate getting them so much my fingers ached .

After Marissa was done she told to stay under some drying nails thing for a five minutes. Marissa gave a mean look so I listened to her and stayed there.

When I saw a guy in crutches and a guy walking with him past the window. I waved at them to be weird and he waved back and his friend in crutches told him something the guy had a surprised look and kept walking because they saw me staring at them. That must have been pretty awkward for them but for me I usually do that to random people.

We finally got out of the salon and got in the car when I remembered that I had a blind date with my moms friend son. I couldn't whine I made it so far and the he might be even ok and like that we were of to my moms friend house.

Soon as I saw my blind date it wasn't going to work out. I was a rebel most of the and this guy definitely wasn't one at all.

"Hey I'm Skyler." I said blushing.

"Hi I'm Cody." Cody said with a smile.

My mom and his took pictures of us and he blushed and it was kind of cute but that doesn't matter. Cody took me to his Lexus it was an amazing car.

"You like it? I got for my sixteenth birthday." Cody said.

"Yeah. It a really nice car." I said amazed.

Cody opened the door for me soon as I got inside I thought maybe we aren't different from each other. When Cody came in the car I asked if I could turn on the radio he said sure. When I turned on the radio my favorite band was playing Coldplay that's when Cody said to change it because they were a terrible band. We started fighting why they were good and bad when the car stopped and realized we were at the dance.

"Ok it doesn't really matter anymore. Lets just go inside." Cody said with frustration.

"Fine." I said annoyed.

Cody opened the door for me and offered his hand but I didn't take it. He lead me inside the gym, asked if I wanted to dance I said sure so my mom would be happy. When we got to the dance floor a slow dance song came up just my luck.

"Sorry what I said about Coldplay." Cody said.

I never realized until this moment but his brown eyes were so amazing.

"Its okay. I'm sorry how I reacted I'm usually not as crazy." I said smiling.

At the end of the song we stared into each others eyes and I think he thought that I wanted to kiss him. Cody leaned and tried to kiss me but I backed away with a surprised look but Cody's face was even more surprised than mine.

"I'm sorry. I just um thought." Cody said looking really embarrassed.

"I'm just going to get some punch." I said running off.

When I got to the table I didn't even drink punch I never really trusted the punch. I just stood there freaked out that I almost had my first kiss with a guy I barley knew.

"Hey I'm ..P.. Charlie, that must of been pretty awkward back there with your date. Huh." Charlie said.

"Sorry but that none of your business Charlie." I said annoyed.

I turned around to see his face and he seemed familiar like I've seen before but I just couldn't remember from where he's from.

"Do I know you?" I said.

"Yes actually. I'll give you a hint." He said.

He pointed at his friend who was on crutches. I finally remembered where they were the people that waved back at me when I waved at them.

"You're the person I waved at the salon. What are you doing here are you following me." I said jokingly.

"Um-No..." said Charlie guilty.

"You did follow me. You're such a creep I thought I meet someone nice but no you had to be a stalker." I said so angry.

I was about to storm off when he caught my arm.

"Wait when I saw you I saw a spark in you. I over heard you and your mom talking so I came over to the dance." He said like it was fine.

"Is that explanation suppose to make everything okay?" I said so agitated

"I don't know. Here take my number if anything weird happens that has to do with Greek or Roman mythology." he said seriously.

I took it and left there when I looked back his friend was there with him I waved bye sarcastically. He waved back too. Cody came over and I told him that we should go.

Cody stopped in front of my house and walked to the door with me.

"I'm sorry what happened at the dance." Cody said still embarrassed.

"Its fine at least you didn't follow me." I said.

"What? Who followed you?" he said curiously.

"This kid named Charlie. It's fine don't worry about it. Goodnight Cody." I said.

Before I went inside my house I kissed him on the cheek and went inside. I looked out the window and he was doing a little happy dance then left.

I went upstairs changed and started my homework when I got thirsty. I went down stairs to get glass of water when I felt lazy to walk up stairs again. That's when the breeze got stronger and I started to fly so I screamed instantly and fell on my ankle that of coarse with my luck twisted my ankle. Which might not have been bad luck but I still blame it anyways.

I went upstairs hoping on one foot , started to research if flying was connected to roman or Greek mythology. Then I found something about roman mythology how some children of Jupiter were able to fly. It might be possible or not but I had to make sure so I got my purse to find the phone number of Charlie. I got my phone and called he picked up yes.

"Hey Charlie it the girl from the party, I need you to come over." I told Charlie then said my address.

"I'll leave my backdoor open. Ok thanks bye." I said so scared


End file.
